


Day 15: Fireplace

by MoMoMomma



Series: 25 Drabbles of Christmas [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fireplaces, Humorous Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Having a rug near a fireplace is a massive fire hazard. And, actually, illegal in most states including--mmfh!” Allison cut off Lydia’s murmuring with a sweet kiss, licking deep and relishing the way the other girl ached against her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 15: Fireplace

“Having a rug near a fireplace is a massive fire hazard. And, actually, illegal in most states including--mmfh!” Allison cut off Lydia’s murmuring with a sweet kiss, licking deep and relishing the way the other girl ached against her.

“Does your big brain ever stop?” She teased gently, pulling back to watch how the shadows of the fire danced in Lydia’s hair.

The redhead frowned, relaxing back onto the plush rug she was just complaining about, and rolling her eyes.

“Do you ever stop doing dangerous things?”

“Not if that includes making you scream.” Allison watched Lydia shudder at the words, pressing another soft kiss to her mouth before slinking down the length of her body, pushing at the loose skirt.

It didn’t take long before she had Lydia’s panties--red, of course, and looking gorgeous against her pale skin--hanging off one ankle, the pink of her cunt looking even brighter against the dark background of the skirt. She was already slick, they’d been teasing each other all night, and the shine was amplified in the low light from the flames. Allison took one long look up her lover’s body before dipping down to lick a broad stripe, tongue flat and pushing momentarily against every spot Lydia loved her to touch.

Lydia’s gasp sounded sweet, something delicate when Allison thought about how loud her banshee could get, and she licked again to hear it once more. Normally she’d tease longer, purposefully avoid the more sensitive spots until Lydia was arching and whining at her, practically begging, but she didn’t have patience for that tonight. Not when Lydia had teased her the entirety of the Christmas party, bending over in that skirt, snuggling close to whisper in her ear about how wet she was, how ready she was for everyone to go home.

Spreading her hand, Allison gently pulled until Lydia’s clit was fully exposed, flushed and red and so needy for her mouth. From that point it was a matter of focusing, long licks interspersed with rough sucks, until Lydia was screaming, hands yanking Allison against her, thighs shaking against her shoulders. She was so gorgeous as she panted and shook through her aftershocks that it took Allison a moment to notice it.

Which, honestly, spoke to how distracted she was when she was with Lydia.

An hour later they were both dragging the rug out to the curb, neither trying to touch the melted fur that had been the result of an errant ember.

“I’m not going to say I told you so.”

“Christmas miracle.” Allison grunted, tossing the rug onto the ground and blinking innocently at Lydia’s glare. “What?”

“No more rugs in front of the fireplace.” Lydia tossed over her shoulder, striding back up the driveway, Allison grinning as she watched her go.

Lydia could say it all she wanted but Allison would bet her family pendant that next weekend found them in the exact same place.

Though maybe a little further away from the flames.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://momomomma2.tumblr.com)!


End file.
